1. Field
The present disclosure relates to wireless mesh networks.
2. Description of Related Art
Wireless mesh networks (WMN) are useful in many applications. Mesh networks have lower up-front costs as compared with traditional networks. Mesh networks also provide flexibility in incremental deployment and ease of maintenance.
A wireless mesh network is formed using a backbone of relaying devices. These relaying devices can be referred to as wireless mesh network routers (WMR). These relaying devices propagate a network packet through the mesh network from a source to a destination by “hopping” the packet from one relaying device to another until the packet reaches its destination.